in the name of justice
by gormogon
Summary: possible one-shot i might continue if people like it about cockles...
1. Chapter 1

**Just because there are not enough Cockles fics out there!**

'Mish what are you doing I said no pics?'Jensen's brow furrowed as he watched the flash of Misha's Iphone go off in his face while holding his newborn baby.

'aw come on Jensen Im not going to put it on twitter I promised you that,do you think I'd be that shallow'

Jensen hadn't realised how much his accusation offended Misha because when he continued parading his daughter like the happy beaming father he was while Daneel sat outside entertaining guests on the decking,he noticed after a while the sombre figure of Misha sitting in a corner beside the snacks they put out for the occasion.

This was strictly a family gathering with the exception of two of Jensen's most closest friends,Jared and Misha since after all they were very much a part of his family,a surrogate work family you could of Jensen's and Daneel's family were here with the exception of Daneel's sister who was currently snowed in in Toronto while they were experiencing the warmest summer in the last decade.

It was the first time JJ Ackles was exposed to the world,the first time she would experience a celebration of sorts and the first time she would meet the people who would go on to be a major support system,Jensen hoped,they would love and guide her along with his and Daneel's overall supervision they would see her through her entire life.

So why was it so hard for Misha to understand Jensen's wish to keep Justice as far away as possible from the negative side of the world,those that would peer and make judgement and those that have in the past been less than enthusiastic about Daneel and had the indecency to make nasty comments about them both.

He knew Misha was as proud as he is now about when West or Maison were born and that he had wanted to show as many people as possible,but he needed to understand Jensen wanted to deal with it his anyway,everyone was accepting of Misha and only ever praised his love for his kids and they had all accepted Vicki as his wife but for Jensen it was more the factor of his fans being jealous than accepting of his real life relationships.

When Jensen saw Misha slipping out quietly by the side door he followed when he managed to put Justice down for her nap.

'Mish wait up where are you going its early yet?'

'I uh…I… West I have to go read him an evening story'

'what? You mean a bedtime story right?'

'no I mean an evening story,he likes to have something to think about before he has his dinner, the story provides that'

This show of love for his child made the guilt stab at Jensen's gut with a sharp slow realised Misha was being polite but withdrawn.

'listen Mish I knew you weren't going to do anything with the photo,I guess its just the parental protectiveness kicking in,Im sorry man I really am I trust you, I do like I would my own brother'

At this Misha smiled and Jensen realised the cheeky Misha was slowly but surely returning

'except better looking right and minis the buzzcut'

Misha was pleasantly surprised by Jensen's reply as he went to grip Misha hair at the nape of his neck and joked

'no I like the long lock thing you've got going on back here' and just like that Jensen left Misha dazed in the middle of the didn't happen very often.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a long time Misha was nervous going into work the next day, the type of anxious nervousness that typically affects…new couples.

Jensen smiled from the parking lot as he noticed Misha with one of his trademark funky t-shirts on that signified his uniqueness and stand-alone personality. Except Jensen was beginning to believe he didn't want Misha to stand alone like an island of mystery all by himself he wanted to be the anchor that Misha held himself to, Jensen wanted to be the one that Misha actually considered important and not just a passing fancy.

It was when he came closer Jensen realised just what shirt Misha was wearing.

'Hey little guy decided to come to work today with Daddy huh?' so they were not going to talk about last night and the unscripted events that followed the party.

Jensen greeted West with a ruffle to his could only simply give a nod of his head to hide the blush beginning to creep up his cheeks. When he noticed the widening smirk on Jensen's face he was instantly reminded of the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland he had recently watched with she was too young to understand the plot, Misha and Vicki felt it was important to let their kids to start their childhood as young as possible.

'I see you're wearing my favourite t-shirt'

Misha finally realised what Jensen was smirking at and his blush could no longer be hidden or even contained on his face.

'Free public advertising, I also moonlight as a human billboard on the weekends'

Misha was using humour to deflect the growing awkwardness between the two men but when he felt a tug at his hand Misha was reminded of West's presence.

'Daddy can we go to the adventure rooms now?'

West was referring to the different sets they used throughout the show. He used the clothes from the costume department to go on these adventures; clothes that Misha thought with a thrill actually once clothed the young version of Dean.

The whole Team were so accommodating and doting on Misha junior as they called him, that they made him a costume of his smiled with devotion when he saw the mini coat, shirt and tie on West. This made the new profile picture of Misha'a made sure to take the tie because of the choking hazards associated with it as soon as the picture was taken.

'I'll tell you what little man, how would you like to go see our new Halloween room cause your Daddy here has to go to get his makeup done'

'Jensen I don't think-

As if on cue Misha was called to the makeup trailer

'How did you-

'It's almost supernatural huh?'

As he gently caught hold of the now bouncing West by the hand Jensen added

'You better go Mish they don't wait around and besides I need the practice I'm part of a family now'

The hidden meaning was very clearly there as he shook West's hand as he said the last part; Misha decided to be the sporadic one and winked at him.

His heart pounded in his chest as if he had a shot of adrenaline as he walked away but to Jensen he seemed as cool as a breeze, Jensen smiled at the effortlessness and easy going nature Misha had about him. He always felt as if he was just after a meditation session when he left Misha and he began to feel like he….craved that calm.


End file.
